League of Extraordinary Gentlmen ADVANCED
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: After a few years the League of Extraordinary gentlemen died, decades later the earth had a new team, known as the League of Amazing gentlmen ADVANCED, Xover of AVP, ,Percy Jackson, and Marvel comis, this is a thril ride that will Amaze you ADVANCED
1. Chapter 1

Epilogue part 1

On earth humans walk the planet unaware of the creatures that live in this universe amongst them hiding in plain sight but the humans ignorance has shieled their identities from human awarence. They may be good forces or evil forces that hide amongst humans. But where there is life there is bound to be a story. With every story there are heros. With every hero is an emeny. Now there is not just a story but a whole chain of events which has led to the great apocalypse which only our heros can stop.  
>But there were heros, in 1911 the great heros called "The League of Amazing Gentlmen" tried to take back the Twin Towers terroist attack but the plane crashed into the towers killing our heros. The city grew with grief that their heros have died leaving criminals in control. But the police stoped them but the citizens did not stop mourning for their friends, family, loved ones,...and of course our great heros. But a new team has arisen out of the ashes and defend inocent people from mass destruction and grief.<br>But now lets continue on and start the story the beginning starts with a boy and a girl.  
>The girl is special loved and was surrounded with friends and family. The other...not so much.<p>

Epilogue part 2

In the magical land of the Greek gods of 2027 they watched as humans have progressed from just fire to atmospheric processors for terraforming. "This is insane! The humans are stepping foot near the secrets of power!" Athena exclamined."Quiet Athena. Let the meeting begin. As you all know we can see the future all the way." Zeus said and all the other gods nodded."But in the past I have discovered a cloud in our ability to see the future. It blocks my vision making the future unpredictable." Zues said. Poseidon spoke up and said " So earth isn't safe anymore. What about the remaing Demigods." "I can't feel or contact them, and the gateway to Mount Olyumpis has been sealed no one can leave or enter." Hephaetus stood up and exclaimned " So your saying our children are unprotected for mabe horrible events, even meeting death!" This brought all the other gods to their feet and with a thundering roar Zeus stood up and yelled " SLIENCE" all the other gods sat down and stopped talking. " Meeting leave. Every one except you Poseidon." After the room cleared out Zeus went over to Poseidon and said " I fear something worse then our childrens death. The realse of a Titain." Poseidon gasped and said " What makes you think that the Titains will be set free?" " In the prophcy" " Well what will set them free." An evil one... no an evil force."  
>"Well Zeus go get rest I shall look at this prophcy. When Poseidon left to the great libary he found the book of prophcies he then found about the Apocalypse prophcy as he read a book feel down he went to pick it up but then a shadow appeared and wrestled Poseidon to the ground. " Well if it isn't you Hades!" The shadow laughed and and said I see you like to read about your beginning but now we have an end for you." Poseidon laughed and said" You can't kill a god!" Hades gave him a smirk as he used the shdows as portals and said " I think it was the saying that said who brought you into the world can take you out!" They then arrived at the door of the Titains Hades opened the door and threw Poseidon in then the Titains looked at the god in front of them and attacked. Some were just about to escape when the doors closed and a voice boomed " HADES! IT IS YOU WHO REALSES THE TITAINS IN THE PROPHCY! YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE SO I STRIPE YOU OF YOUR POWER AND BAN YOU TO EARTH!" "NOOOOO!"Hades Cried as his true form took shape as a old man and was sent to earth.<p>

Fastforwared ahead to 2053. "WARNING WARNING XENOMORPH CONTAINMENT LEVELS BREACHED SPECIMEN 6 IS ROGUE!"  
>the computerized voice warned. Combat Androids were being destroyed as the alien made its way to the hanger bay most aliens would hide and wait to eat prey but his one had to escape since it was the only alien in the whole base. It went to a Weyland Yutani dropship and turned it on but there was a delay so the alien grabbed a pulse rifle went outside and started shooting the androids as they came. In the security camera room a head excutive wacthed as the alien was shooting the Combat Androids. After they were gone a human holding a pistol shot at him and hit his lower torso. It ran out of ammo in the pulse rifle so it droped it and ran into the dark. The excutive looked around and searched for it. But then it jumped down knocked the pistol away looked him right in the eye and spoke he said " Look at what you did!" He opened his mouth and inside was a second mouth moved quickly out penetrating his skull and went right through the front of his head and appeared out the back. It went back in the alien went on the dropship and left. The head excutive knew they would meet again.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Warwolves attack

In the future of 2079 there was a mall where our two first heros meet face-to-face.  
>The boy Daniel sat down at the food court to begin to chow down on the sandwhich he quickly did a look around to see if anyone recgonized him with his bandana on. He stop at one girl she was looking at him across the food court, she then quickly got up and left. When she got to the exit there was Daniel waiting there. She surely would have seen him pass by but they're no other routes to the exit how did he get there? " I saw you at the food court taking an intrest in me. Is it the bandana?" he replied with a smile. " No just looking at the new hobos of year 3000." she said. " Well I know you didn't have anything to do right now so come back to the food court with me and i'll get you something." "Well OK." They started talking about things that intrested them for the girl it was history, for Daneil it was electronics. Then Daniel got serious and asked "Why were you looking at me?" But then a tall man with brown hair with blue glasses said" NOBODY MOVE! give me all your money!" Daniel came up to him and asked " Do you really want to do this?" " What does it look like I want to do!" " Oh well." Daniel said as he grabbed the mans arm twisted it till he dropped the gun.<br>Daniel then picked it up and put it in his pocket. The man behind him took out a knife and stabbed Daniel blood got on the mans hands and started eating away at his skin. " HE ISN'T NORMAL!" the man cried over and over again. But under his skin was something shiny Daniel got a closer look at it an Daniel thought " What is that his bone?" The man got up tackled him down and said " YOU RUINED MY SKIN! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!" He picked up Daniel and threw him nto a Forever 21 glass display window. The man riped off the rest of his skin to show his true form. It looked something like a metallic dog with some kind of mouth that resembled a beak. He reached down to the skin pulled up a walkie talkie and shouted " WARWOLVES! AREA COMPRIMISED FIND HER!" just then those warwolves crashed through the skylight and some came through the entrance and stood gaurd. " Are they after her?" thought Daniel. The girl he saw stayed in the crowd to avoid getting caught. Daniel then took out the gun from before and shot at least 6 warwolves 2 dead 4 wounded. The warwolves took out their own guns...alot of guns...not to mention bigger. He ran over to a dead warwolf and took his ak-47 he shot 5 more dead. The girl took this as an oppturnity and ran "LOOK THERE SHE IS!" one warwolf called out and took a sniper and fired it missed though. She climed on top of the railings and the warwolf with the sniper sgot her in her leg and fell into a huge water fountain. He then killed a warwolf with a olympia shotgun and proceeded to kill the warwolves. " THERE SHE IS!" a warwolf pointed and they all went into pursuit. But when they got outside they couldn't find her. "What the hell!" "Where is she?" "I didn't know that she could do that." One of them spoke up and right next to him was the sniper warwolf" We'll find her but for now lets see about the boy." they all looked around as they could not find Daniel. " He is gone sir." The sniper warwolf spoke up " Thats good for now focus on one prey then you can go chase him down maim him, rob him, burn him, and kill him in that order. Understood?" "SIR YES SIR" " Good absoultly BADASS!" But on the top of the mall there was a yellow spider thing that had a camera on it.  
>It went into the parking garage where Daniel was waiting he took the spider put it into is back pack and left. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 Mysterious girl

When Daniel Arrived at his home he got to a big pipe leading into the ground. His home looked like a black version of a wasps nest. He went to a desk opened his backpack and let out his yellow spider known as a facehugger. " Well master who was that weird girl?" the facehugger asked. " I don't know this is why you have the camera attached to your back AID." Daniel said as he wacth the video feed and kept his eye the girl it got to the part to when she got shot and fell in the fountain.  
>"Wait! computer zoom in on her leg in the fountain and go a little slow on the feed." The wound in her leg was regenerating and thats when she made a run for it. "If only I had gotten a blood sample from the fountain."<br>" You mean this?" as a robotic arm came out of the machine on the facehugger holding to red viles. " What would I do without you AID?" Daniel asked.  
>AID said " One vile is from the ground one red vile is from the fountain.<br>After analyzing them both Daniel said " Ok her blood seems to be conected with the water, the blood from the land has shown all types of Bacteria and germs that can cause disease, the blood from the water is completely sterile.  
>Mabe that's what she was trying to do when she climbed the rails to get to the water." " Even so master but who is she?" " I don't know, I will run an identification check. After an hour Daniel looked and looked and looked but still could not find anything. " Well master i'm going to bed you can still look but I recremend that you stop a 1:00." AID said. Daniel said " You know it doesn't mater who she is but it matters what those warwolves want with her. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The father Jackson

The warwolf carried the priest into the hospital still in disgiuse and brought him to the front desk. "Can someone help me I have an injured man that needs medical attention." the warwolf said quickly. Two doctors brought out a strecther moved the priest into a room. The warwolf sat in the waiting room thinking the phrase " It's YOUR FAULT!" over and over again. But then his cell rang he went outside behind the building to take the call. " Where are you we could really use your sniper skills right about now! We lost her but she's brought out a sword and there are xenomorphs here too!" the word xenomorphs got his attention. " I thought earth did not hold indgenious population to xenomorphs." he said. " Me too but the disturbing part is that it's our friend from the mall. Remember who he burned your skin. That was xenomorph blood a.k.a molecular acid." The sniper warwolf said i'll be there in a minute. He went back inside and asked if he could see the priest to tell him that he was sorry. When he came in the room he saw the priest reading the bible. " Well hello young man how are you. My name is Father Jackson whats yours?" The warwolf quickly thought of a name " Richard. I came to tell you I was sorry about accidentally shooting you." The priest gave a smile and said " It does not matter weither I forgive but if God forgives. Unfortunatly we will never know until it is our time." Richard gave a smile and said " Thank you I don't know how to repay you." " Well first of take this the priest gave him the bible he was reading. Richard didn't know what to say to this but he would try to read it. It was time for him to go but before he walked out the door he heard the priest say "God bless you." Richard felt good that he was ok. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

6 the saves the day

An hour earlier Lindsay hid behind a dumpster as other warwolves passed her but when she looked out from behind the dumpster a warwolf was standing there waiting for her.  
>she yelped as he grabbed her and said " Well well well you know your mother should have told you not to talk to strangers," he then pulled her close and said " the strangers might get touchy."<br>before she could do anything a dark figure pushed them both down but grabbed the warwolf and pushed him up against the wall. It said " Attempting a rape robbery and not to mention vandalism those are all aganist the law." while he was talking lindsay got close enough to study it's features t was completely black with no visible eyes it had a sharp tail probably for offense he was wearing a black jacket something similar to the matrix jacket it had holes in the back where tube like things that were growing out of it's back poked out of.  
>But it's head went back like a pickle or a cucumber but it had ridges. But on the top of it's face was a scar no not a scar someone had burned a outline of a number on to it's head to identify it.<br>the warwolf was begging for mercy but 6 said " Only people get second chances not monsters," he then pulled him from thev wall and held him by the neck " did you think I got a second chance when I begged. NO!" 6 opened his mouth and inside was a second mouth which punched through the warwolf's skull and zoomed back into his mouth. Lindsay hd behind the dumpster when 6 turned his attention to her. " Don't be afraid it's me Daniel the kid from the mall." and then 6 transformed back into the Daniel with his red bandana on. Lindsay got closer and said "Daniel?"  
>but just as she was about to touch him he quickly changed back and said " No it's not safe here we need to leave." but blocking the ally entrance were warwolves who were aiming guns at them, some taking notice to there fallen comrade on the ground. 6 went into a stance but then Lindsay took out her pen when she clicked it it turned into a sword. 6 looked at her and said you are just full of suprises." Then the warwolves charged at them one after another they were wearing down to just 4 warwolves in that group left but then one warwolf got a plank of wood from a fence and hit Lindsay on the head and knocked her out. 6 took notice of this and grabbed her and fled. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 understandings

Lindsay woke up and saw a creature that looked like 6 but didn't have a 6 on his head or a jacket.  
>The creature brought in a moible table which ad her breakfast on it. A little while later 6 came him human form without his bandana and asked "How are you? You took a nasty bump to the head there. welcome to my home." Lindsay asked " Where is home?" 6 said "This is and old abandoned mine it collasped but the xenomorphs were able to dig it up." " Xeno what?" she said. " Xenomorphs but if it makes it easier on you just call us aliens." he corrected with a smile. "So what are aliens?" Lindsay asked. He said "They are a species that work like ants but they manifest inside hosts and burst out of your rib cage when they birth." Lindsay gulped at the thought of that. "Weyland Yutani was one of the companies that study the species. They are the company that funded this mine. But the one thing the company wanted with aliens was to turn them into bioweapons for the science division. Not only that to achieve information about the yaujta."<br>"What?" " Yaujta or an easier version would be predators. Long ago they came to breed aliens in hopes of good sport. Not many humans have lived to come close to the predators culture but Weyland Yutani files say that they taught the humans how to hunt. Also starting many religions that believe in sacfrice because when ever an alien breeds a life must be slang for it to live."  
>Lindsay looked at 6 and asked "What are you then?" He said "No i'm asking the questions here!" You are to answer them and if you do then you ask me questions now tell me who you are and why they are after you." She looked at him and said fine i'll tell you who I am but can I finish beakfast first?" "OK." 6 said as she continued to finish her breakfast. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Hunter of Earth

He had come to earth a few years ago to get away from the hardships of his kind such as hunting and killing animals. It disappointed his father the elder to hear his son does not want to hunt. He came to earth to only have fun such as spying on couples and perhaps drinking. But now all he wants to do is have his father forgive him for leaving home for earth. But there was one person in pactiular that he kept an eye on, whenever he used his serpent vision it outlines the ooman instead. So for a few months he spied on him in curiosity. He jumped from building to building looking for the serpent boy but he was no where to be seen. He then decided to go to the place where he got new techonolgy and weapons. He hoped down from the building and into a shop that said "Lucky Lucy's Gun shop"  
>He walked in and there was a girl at the counter who had a lower tempreature level then everyone else. Most people would cower,scream, or run away but she knew him and she said "Well the Bastard is back." like I said she really knew him he said "Shut up. What have you got for me?" She went behind in the back room and mention for him to follow. When he cayught up to her there where a variety of predator weapons upgraded by the mad genius Lucy. She picked up the combi stick and said "I built in mini engines so when you throw it it goes faster and farther, it also has a plasa battery on it so it can shock whoever you stab." She then picked up the smart Disc and said "When you throw this it splits into two sides which alows you to use tow smart discs, also the are automated depending on the vision your looking through let's say human it will go after all human targets resgerstired." She pick up the proximity mines and said "I mixed the plasma with your blood samples so now the mines don't affect you but also have a wider blast radius."<br>She then picked up the plasma caster and said "This I just made more powerful but also stronger, plus i'm made a duplicate so now you have two." "Thank you." he said as he was just about to leave when she "Wait!" He turned around to see her holding a grey jacket.  
>"My old jacket! Where did you find it?" the predator asked "I found it in the place I first met you. I filled it with 15 knives and 8 machetes with 2 desert eagles with sliencers not to mention some sub machine guns. But it also has predator upgraded health shards." she said.<br>"Thank you how much?" "Oh this is free. Besides you don't have any money anyway and you know that." The predator smiled but she couldn't see that because he had his mask on.  
>He was about to leave when he asked "Hey Lucy. How are you able to upgrade predator tech and how do have so many guns?" she lost her smile and said "Some things are best kept secret. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 Queen Ember and 6's story

6 had to do some things so he left Lindsay to finish her breakfast. When she was finished she went outside of the room and spotted an alien and she asked "Do know where 6 is?" it opened it's mouth and it's inner mouth slowly came out and back in and it went back to doing what it was doing.  
>She thought it would probably be better to just look and not ask. After an hour she saw a long hall way that led to a door. She thought "6 has to be in there!" when she went in the door shut beind her and it was completely dark. She felt on the wall a swicth and the lights turned on to show a massive alien on a weird sac which was producing eggs. "This must be the queen!" she thought remebering 6 relate aliens to ants or wasps. Only this alien had metal and wires running onto it. It lifted it's head and spoke "Who are you? You are not 6. You must be an intruder!" but just then 6 burst through the doors and said " Identifcation code 3255 Queen Ember this is not an intruder this is a guest. She looked at Lindsay and said "Are you sure she is not a host human for the eggs?" again Lindsay gulped at the thought of giving birth to a chestbuster. "No she is a girl I came to help one night." Lindsay asked "Who are you?" 6 came over and said "You don't want to do that." The queen said "I am Queen Ember part ofscience Bioweapons division in taming xenomorphs proper leadership." 6 yelled "GOD I hate that introduction that you tell everyone you meet." Ember smiled and said "I am happy to disapoint your expectations." "When I get to a mechanic I am going to erase that introduction from your memory." 6 said "What mechanic can fix Weyland Yutani techonology and is even brave enough to get near me?" 6 growled and said " You have won this time but not again."<br>Lindsay looked at both of them and said " What the Hell is going on" she pointed to 6 and Ember "I mean who are you?" 6 came close and said "I'm a Weyland yutani experiment for the Bioweapons division. A few mothers voluntered to give birth to humans. They impregnated them and them cloned them with traces of Alien DNA I was one in a small number of 30 test subjects but when the projects funding was cut they started taking us off one by one. I was a suvivor but out of the 29 lives lost I only knew 13 of them." Lindsay could have swore she saw a tear drop fall."Queen Ember was still being tested. She was supposed to be a cyborg that could recieve commands from a master computer created by humans and then she could send the commands from the humans to the aliens and control them. But she malfunctioned and she told me how to leave the facility. I took her and left with other aliens too. But I was captured but the first time I was captured it was by Karl Bishop Weyland an android that was supposed to replace the real owner called Charels Bishop Weyland who died at the hands of a predator in 2004 in an expidition to claim a predators tomb and both aliens and predators were there and fought to death. But in 2007 a predators corpse held a predalien a alien that has impregnated a predator, and attacked a town in colorado and a supporter of Weyland Yutani called Ms. Yutani found a predator plasma caster which brought Weyland Yutani's intrest to aliens and predators. The last time I was captured I was captured by a man who has blond hair has black glasses and all his clothes are black." Lindsay asked "What was the benefits of the experiments that cost you your 13 friends?" 6 replied "Well you see one of my ancestors who was also branded the 6 mark. She was next in line to be queen but a dissoder in her host caught mr Weyland's attention.  
>A jar was held up to the chest area where the alien would burst out. 6 however bursted from the body to trick the scientist into coming into the room. she then went back into the body and came up through the bodies mouth. Dr. Groves the doctor studing the alien would haved gased it and then killed it. But Weyland stoped him and put her in the program. She was special because she could solve equatons that only humans could. She could identify human techonolgy. She had DNA that connected her iq to that of a humans. They searched for that in us the ability to hack computers, think outside the box, and the ability to have telepathy with the hive. Me and a girl named 9 were branded the 6 mark identifying us as special test subjects with the 6 helix. Now tell me who you are!" <p>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Religious Warwolf

Richard did alot of time reading that bible he got from father Jackson he espically liked the part were Jesus died and then was ressuredcted and instead of killing the men spared them.  
>While he was reading the rest of his team got back. Only 14 came back from an army of 40 warwolves.<br>"What happened? Where's Alpha?" a fellow warwolf he knew as turtle came over to him and said "He was on the trail of the girl and left us to do some recon and this big thing that had some sort of cloaking device killed us. We are even lucky to be here." Richard growled the warwolves were his men but Alpha was just in command but those were his 1 men he left to dry out so they were only 16 warwolves left including Alpha and Richard. Richard had five friends on the team that mean't the world to him one was Turtle, Raindrop, Bloodlust, Cancer, and most of all Bass the teams negotiater Richard's real name was Sharktooth. You see He and his friends were the first warwolves ever created. They were used to chase bounties by a man named Mojo but they were later shut down in a failed attempt to catch the Phenoix (Excalibure issues with warwolves in them special kick off edition 1-2 40-41 new excalibur 4-5) but latter a new master who no one on his team knows who he is except Alpha because the master wanted to create one of his own warwolves to serve him. No one has ever talked to him directly only through Alpha. Sharktooth got on his disguise and said "I need to go some where for a minute." he also took his bible, a few minutes later he arrived at the hospital to check in on father Jackson.  
>When he went in he saw father Jackson praying to God. He then turned to look at sharktooth or in this case Richard and asked "What were those things that passed by me after that girl?" Richard gulped at the thought of him finding out that he was a warwolf. "From what I know they are warwolves. By the way I did read some of your bible but I need you to take it back it's getting in the way of work." Jckson smiled and said " Oh that's okay but thank you for giving it a chance god bles-" Jackson stopped as his nose started to bleed and he started to cough "Father Jackson?" hi coughs became more violent and soon doctors removed Richard from the room. Richard went outside to remove his disguise, to revert back to Sharktooth.<br>But before he left he noticed father Jackson's bible, he started coughing before he could give it to him but he had no choice but to take it. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Test Drive

The predator jumped from building to building looking for some type of crime just waiting to be busted with his new weapons. But then he saw somthing that caught his eye. The ones who call themselves the warwolves. He recgonized them because they take part in gang battles and win new territory but they were definetly searching for someone specifically a girl. "Stay here and set up positions for sniper points i'm going to draw her out because i've got her sent." "Yes sir Alpha!" said a warwolf as he left. But if the predator wanted to see some real action to test out his equipment he better use it on them. The predator got out a dessert eagle and attached the sliencer and cloaked himself. One warwolf had to use the bathroom, when he went on the side of the building the predator shot him with his gun, the sliencer kept the shot slient enough to keep him hidden. But when he stepped out from the side of the building but he stepped in a puddle and he was visible again. "LOOK INTRUDER!" said a warwolf as they ll cocked their guns. The pretatorthrewhis smart disc at the warwolves and both sides seperated and killed 2 warwolves infront of them. The other warwolves got some ak-47 and comandos and aimed it at him. The predator smirked and did a backwards flip and brought out two skorpins and landed on his feet and started shooting the warwolves killing some but wounding most. The smart discs came back and still locked on to the warwolves continued to attack. A warwolve far away from the site had an rocket launcher with a scope on it to see alot farther than usual. But with the infared vision in the predators allowed it to see him first, the predator beought his combi stick and threw it, the engines in the stick made it fly faster than the rocket in the launcher. The sick hit the warwolf impailing him and killing him. With predator techonology the combi stick teleported back to him. Not many of the warwolves fled leaving only a few left. The predator hid behind the corner and the warwolves just waited for him to strike. But one warwolf was nudged over to the corner and as he looked around the corner he saw nothing but then he saw the 2 smart disc flying towards him cutting his legs bit then he heard a beeping sound as he looked down there was a proximity mine and it exploded. The smart discs conected and returned to the predator as he uncloaked he put the smart disc away and the combi stick and brought out two machetes and killed the last of the warwolves. But then there were warwolves in the street. He wondered where they were going and then he got an idea and the predator used hi built in cell phone and he called someone and on the other line there was a voice that said"This is Luck Lucy's gunshop what can I do?"  
> <p>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Aquatica

6 was ready to hear everything from beginning to end but what she had to say was unexpected.  
>Lindsay took a deep breath in and out. "My name isn't Lindsay it's Aquatica and my dead father is or was a Greek God. The warwolves are servents to Hades god who killed my father and wants me for reasons unknown." 6 stood ther and began to laugh. "Oh really my stroy doesn't sound any more realistic than yours!" 6 stopped laughing realizing she was serious.<br>"So who was your father?" 6 asked. "Posiedon but Hades killed him by putting him in the chamber with all the other titains." "Titains?" 6 asked "They are more powerful than gods but look like mortals." "So I blieve since your father is Posiedon that must mean you have a speciality." "Yes I can control water and other liquids and talk to fish and other sea creatures."  
>6 once again laughed as he got himself a soda. "Did you actually think I blieve your a child of a Greek God?" Aquatica said no but go ahead drink your soda." 6 tried but the can was completely empty.<br>"See I am a Greek Demigod." 6 said "So what you made my soda disappear?" Aquatica pointed up towards the ceiling as she got herself a cup and ice.  
>6 looked up to see the sode slithering around on the ceiling like a snake, then it gathered up into a blob of soda and dropped into Aquatica's cup and she took a long drink and said "AAHHH victory is sweet but what is more sweet is that I can change liquid's tempreature so it is cold enough for me." "But that was my soda." said 6 "Too bad." said Aquatica as she started telling him about what her powers can do when there was an expolusion and they both went back to queen Ember and she said "Fire at alien digging entrance."<br>It was the warwolf Alpha he had a pack of c4 with him. He talked into a walkie talkie and said "FOUND HER! WARWOLVES COME TO MY AID!" 


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 Lucy and her secrets

Lucy was getting ready by puting on a bullet proof jump suit that had slots for gernades and many small guns, the big guns would be concealed in her jacket. "The secret to a victouris battle" she thought "was to make your skills a suprise." Right now she didn't look human which is why her tempreature was lower than everyone eles, because she was cold blooded.  
>This factor added on to her sercets. But she saw something on her dresser that made her blood chill. It was a picture that was covered under guns she rarely used all at once so it was hidden all these years. It showed her for what she really was and a boy she trusted him to keep it secret kissing in the photobooth who was now dead by her own hand. She started crying but she rembered that her old training master told her about pain external was caused by forces we can't control and internal which we can control, right now she was experincing internal pain she can control so she stopped crying and maned up.<br>But she looked back with sorrow and said she was sorry and went back to the picture,  
>took out a lihter and lit the photo on fire, it didn't burn her hand because of her nonhuman nature. After a while she put the burning photo in the toliet and flushed it.<br>"It's gone. It's gone." she reminded herself. She then left the store to join the predator. She saw him but before coming into his view she activated a device that made her appearence human. She went up to him smiled and starlted him sayin "Where are they going to?  
>he replied "I don't know let's follow. When they reached a hole in the mines.<br>Lucy said "The old mines why are they going there. The predator tapped a few buttons on his wrist bracer (wrist computer) and caluted what it looked like in the mines.  
>"Holy shit" said Lucy "they are structures here that wern't here when the mines collasped!"<br>They picked a spot around the top of the biggest rooms in the mines. She then proceeded to place c4 charges while the predator placed down proximity mines. She clicked the denoater while the predator clicked some buttons on his wrist bracer and the ground exploded.  
>Queen Ember, 6, Aquatica,the warolves, and the alien looked up as they jumped down on the ground in prepared for battle.<p>

Wow so all the dynamic characters in the same setting this will be Epic I promise and will be one of the longest chapters in the story

please review

beam me up ZOOM 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Battle of Honor

6 and his aliens wanted sombody to make a move, to attack, defend or something.  
>But then an alien charged at the warwolf and all hell broke out. Lucy was cutting of off heads of aliens and warwolves (Lucy's products in blades are made of a tough metal known as addmantum {WOLVERINE} which was resistent to most things even alien acid) as she continued a layer of water seperated her and the warwolves infront of her was Aquatica and she took out her sword and asked "May I request a challange?" "Certantily!" Lucy put one of her swords away and started fighting. But when warwolves came near them they were attacked by water. But with Sharktooth everything he shot he killed and everything he killed he prayed for.<br>Alpha had an ak-47 and saw a flamethrower on the ground he quickly swicthed for that he saw Queen Ember helpless because it she dissconected from the system she would die , Alpha took a charge at Ember but aliens blocked his path so he slowly hd to kill them first. The predator looked at 6 and he looked back in a long stare and 6 said "Whats the matter? Trying to remeber what your mother told you to do when you see an alien." The predator was enraged by this comment and attacked he swicthed to alien vision and threw his amart disc which seperated into two but 6 then moved into the crowd confusing the smart disc as it started killing off random aliens.  
>"You stupid discs he's right there! Oh." the predator had an eye on him for one second but in the crowd he was hidden. He kept on searching until he heard a sound of a gun being cocked. The predator turned to see 6 had a shotgun and he said "Surrender."<br>"What does surrender mean?" the predator said sarcastically "Dictonary dictonary... sorry don't have it today." The predator took out two machetes and cut 6's hand off. But luckly he can regenerate, another benefit from what happened at the lab. Back with Aquatica and Lucy, Aquatica went in forward for the kill but Lucy was to fast for her and ran up the side of the wall but the water was faster than Lucy and made a deep cut in her hip and she fell. "I win." Aquatica said but just before she was going to kill Lucy Alpha charged at her and tackled her to the wall. "Hades will be pleased to see his prize is in good shape except for the mark that haunts her life scared on her stomach." He then pushed her to the ground and took out a mini flamethrower and took out his knife. He shot his flamethrower to the aliens killing a few but he also put his knife in the flame. Once it was ed hot he pulled up her shirt showing her stomach as he lowered his knife. "I'm going to write my name and Hades.  
>When you take a bath yo will see the scar and fear us." Alpha said. Lucy knew she had to do something to save her so she saw a dead alien stabed it and went over to the warwolf. "Hey you bastard!" Lucy yelled as she charged over to him. He turned around and she stabbed him in the eye. "AHHHHHH!" Alpha screamed as the acid burned under the it's flesh since it skin was acid resistiant it had no where to go but to dissolve in the area stabbed. Lucy handed Aquatica and said "The emeny of my enemy is my friend and smiled." Aquatica smiled and grabbed her hand but one warwolf saw what happened and scratched Lucy's arm destroying her watch which made her look normal "OH SHIT!" said as she slit the warwolf's throat killing it. She ran out of the room where she was greeted by aliens. They didn't attack because they thought she was fleding the fight and then they joined it.<br>A warwolf lunghed itself at Aquatica but a gunshot sounded and it wounded the warwolf in it's leg.  
>Aquatica then impailed it with a trident made of water "Where the gunshot come from? That girl?"<br>Aquatica thought. She then proceeded to the crowd of aliens. In the middle the predator and the alien took off the clothes covering there chests. The predator said "Serpents and there mothers." "Well I don't see them betraying their kind like some predators do namily bad bloods." They then charged towards each other and 6 pined the predator to the ground. "Tell me big bad hunter why are you working with the warwolves?" 6 asked as the predator turned over and pinned 6 to the ground. "I'm not I was just following them." The predator let 6 up and said "So we were just against those warwolves then where are they?" They looked around as they were getting on their top clothes and looked around to see a room full of aliens... just aliens no warwolves. "They escaped!" 6 thought.

So the warolves have being cut done alot as for the aliens their death toll is like a small dent in their car. And lucy's true form reveled chapter 15 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Old and New Scars

Sharktooth and his warwolves were carring one of Alpha's men. Raindrop returned and said "I hadn;t seen Alpha's men or Alpha himself."  
>Sharktooth said go on i'll watch the private. After they left Sharktooth was preparing his dinner but then he heard a whisper "I *cough cough* saw what you did you traitor."<br>Sharktooth looked back to see Alpha's private awake but he was coughing up blood.  
>"I saw what you *cough* did *cough* for her." but before he could say more the private fell back and died.<br>When the rest of his team returned Bloodlust said "We havn't found any of Alpha's men so this is the last private standing.  
>"No. He's dead. we need to get rid of him." "But Sharkie what about an autopsy?" "No it will only upset Alpha."<br>"What will upset me?" everyone gasped as Alpha walked in his usally shiny skin was now rusted around his eye where he was stabbed. He bandaged himself and cauterized his wounds using his flamethrower. He looked at his dead private that lay on a stolen hospital strecther. He mumbled under his breath and said "Master won't be happy to see my men the best trained are now dead." Cancer stood up and said "That's insulting. We are the best trained and you know have dealt with women who can read and control minds, can mupliate their surronds and control elements; we have dealt with men who can teleport; men who are super strong and girls who can turn into a animal. And your telling us you team was the best trained, screw that we got names because we are just kinghts, bishops,and rooks. You and sharktooth are queens and your so called master is the king, but all YOUR grunts are pawns." Alpha pushed Cancer to the ground. "Why do you think i'm called ALPHA?" Turtle walked up to Alpha and said "We are all trained well but the difference between you and us is that we're volunters, we signed up while you are just a teachers pet." Alpha gave him the evil eye but he couldn't because that was the eye that got stabbed. The others laughed and said "You are too badass Turtle!"  
>Alpha growled and said "I must report to master about our failure. The others oooed as Alpha left and went back to laughing. Sharktooth said let's have a break. Sharktooth remebered what Alpha's grunt said and knew what he mean't.<br>That he shot one of Alpha's men to save Aquatica.

So Sharktooth is a traitor but is a good guy in the next chapter we feature Lucy's true form. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Lucy's true form revled

After a while Aquatica the predator and 6 went looking for Lucy when they got to a bathroom in the mines they could hear someone in the stalls.  
>"Lucy?" the predator asked before he opend the door to the stall. They all saw Lucy for what she really was she looked like a anthro lizard with claws that had a ruby red polish on them but Lucy sheilded her face once they saw her. The predator asked why was she like this and she said "I was part of an experiment make super soliders but instead they made me a bounty hunter. They used lizard DNA because of regeneration in bones and skin. It was almost a sucess until physical features changed in me and other test subjects. They started calling me the Komodo Dragon."<br>The predator said "Why have you hid this long?" She looked sad and said "People think i'm a freak. So if you scould be so kind to fix my watch." she held it out and then put it in her pocket. a little while later she was in the refinery lab fixing her weapons sharperning her blades basicly it was her version of "girl stuff". But someone came in and sat next to her and said "Do you have your watch?" it was 6 she ave it to him and some aliens took it away. "What's your name? Mines 6." 6 asked "Lucy or better yet Komodo." Komodo answered and then the aliens came back with her watch. She looked surprised and said "Wow that was..." "Quick. Of course the aliens working together make it faster time to work." "Wow that must be alot of teamwork." "Yes they work like ants following the queens orders through telepathy. It's pretty boring right?" "No tell more."  
>Komodo put her watch back on and transformed into Lucy again. "Well the aliens skin is a form of chitin a exoskeleton. Here it's under the microscope." 6 gave Lucy a microscope with some alien chitin under it. "Well this looks intresting. Mind if I take a seat?" Lucy asked as she picked up the microscope and sat on 6's lap. "Excuse me." 6 said confused "Your sitting on my lap." She smiled smoothly and said "Well are you okay with that. If not what are you going to do?" she then readjusted herself to get more comfortable on her "seat".Part of the night he explained more about himself in the lab and the whole time she was still sitting on his lap.<p>

Ok something happened ther between them there but next chapter someone dies as if nobody has ever died before. Living hell 2 updated Call of duty Dead ops Flatline

Beam me up ZOOM! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Death may be an end for one but a beginning for another.

Sharktooth left the den back to the hospital to visit father Jackson. The nurse informed him that Jackson was asleep but he could wait in the room with him.  
>Once alone Sharktooth checked for cameras and took off his skin reading the bible he had finished, he had locked the door and put on the please knock sign.<br>"Richard?" Sharktooth was startled he didn't think about sheilding Jackson' eyes to the sight that was Skarktooth's true form. "Jackson... don't look at me." "Richard it's okay this isn't the first time I have seen something strange." "You don't get it! i'm a bad person. I've killed and slaughtered many living things because of a job. But after reading tha bible I don't know why I am still here. Now all I want to do is to destroy my sins and do the right thing but I don't know what that is yet." Jackson smiled and handed Sharktooth something he got a good look at it and it was a necklace with a tiny cross on it. "But you need this father Jackson." "No you need it. Just because you were not made by god, does not mean you can shape your own destiny." Then Jackson lay back , closed his eyes and the heart rate flatlined. "CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE IN ROOM 3B!" Men came in to see Sharktooth and Jackson's dead body. "GLORY! HE'S KILLED FATHER JACKSON!" One of them with blond hair and black glasses raised a camera and took his photo while a doctor raised a gun but before it could be fired Sharktooth screamed "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Sharktooth charged by the doctor and toward a window carring his bag of items. But he turned around for one last look and the doctor aimed to take a shot but the nurse he knew tackled him and the shot penetrated his hip. But he managed to escape. It started to rain. Sharktooth was crying as he sprinted on all fours like a animal with no compasion. But his tears mixed in with the rain and was swept into the drain as he ran back to the den. He rembered "Glory he's killed father Jackson!" Before he stopped crying he whispered "It *sob* wasn't my *sob* fault. It *sob* was an *sob* an accident."

So this was a sad chapter for Sharktooth but he's just merely changing little by little he transforms his life into something later...

beam me up...

quiet zoom... 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Breakfast Meeting

That morning after,Aquatica,6,the predator,and Komodo sat down to talk about each other." and my name is Lightning Strike" the predator finished now known as Lighting Strike.  
>"That was all very intresting but we should talk aout the warwolves, I saw them make an exit and that means they're wearing out.<br>we should strike now while the iron is still hot." Aquatica said. 6 then said "Wait what about the master Hades? He was sent to earth and was stuck here that means he must be close." Aquatica shook her head and said "Yes he would be here in this realm but he could go to other planets with the techonolgy man has now. But he would try to get close enough to get his fingers on me." Komodo stood up and asked "Why does he want you in the first place?" "I don't know but it isn't good." Lighting Strike got up and said "The warwolves have acid proof skin right?" 6 nodded "Well however made these things knew about us, somehow he knew we would be pontentional barriers in front of his prize. 6 asked "Aquatica couldn't you call the other gods to help you?" Aquatica colsed her eyes moaned and said "There...there is a...type...of cloud...blocking my vision of... Mount Olympious." "So they have no way of contacting you?" "Yes exactly, If Hades wants to use us against the greek gods then he will have to go through one helluva fight." Komodo said "so we are team like super heros?" 6 said "Does it look like most of us are heros I mean look at lighting Strike, he's apredator who his father is disgraced because he drinks all the time, Komodo and I are lab rat mutations. Sure we could be heros but that doesn't mean were SUPER. Also what if the Government doesn't approve of our existence. Alsodid you know I'm wanted by Weyland Yutani which means if I go out in public in alien form combat androids will start to swarm." Aquatica said "6 is right we just need to hold together and we also need to survive. once we taken care of Hades that's it we go our seperate ways." "Agreed!"

so they have come to a conculsion that after Hades is dead that they seperate next chapter Sharktooth comes clean about the sniper shot to a teammates leg o his friends

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Confessing

After a few minutes Sharktooth returned trying no to look sad but luckliy the rain disgiused his tears Turtle looks at you and says "Where have you been. Alpha is really pissed ad we have to deal with him."  
>Cancer said "Mabe he went to get a bite to eat." Raindrop said "No we eat together like a family."<br>Bloodlust smiles and says "Mabe he hit the new stripe joint by east avenue and the sexy girls brush their asses in his face." Then Turtle's eyes widen and grins and says "Or better yet he struck brownie points with a girl in a hotel room!" They all smiled and gave high fives to each other. Turtle stopped smiling as he noticed Sharktooth wasn't doing any jokes about their comments. "Sharktooth whats wrong?"  
>Turtle noticed the Christain necklace he was wearing and asked "Sharktooth where did you get the bling?"<br>the rest settled down from their wild sexy fancties. Sharktooth gulped and said "Well you know that guy I shot accidentally?" The rest nodded "Well he gave me a bible and I grew into religion. He died recently and gave me the necklace. I liked him he," Sharktooth started crying a little bit "h-he gave me hope that we could be changed." Cancer gasped ans said "You mean turn human!" "No i mean do something else with my life no be the man of wolf I was born to be. Mojo our first boss said to me that we were made monsters with no compasion what cold we possibly do with our life besides being the weapons that we are. That's why were shiny were othing more than guns ready to be fired on command, ready to execute millions of lives, ready to act." Bloodlust said "We are not monsters without compasion, besides we are like each other like a family right just a very strange Family Tree." Sharktooth smiles and says "You are right," but he quickly frowns again ",but alpha is going to tan my ass once he finds out what I did."  
>Turtle asked "What did you do?" "I shot one of Alphas men to save the prize." they all gasped and sharktooth closed his eyes and said "You must hate me now don't you?" Turtle sits next to Sharktooth and says "We don't hate you, you listened to your heart not your brain, and besides that was Alpha's man not ors bt even if you killed one of us we still wouldn't hate you. We love you and your not just a leader your a coach or a counseler who watches after us." Sharktooth smiled and everyone came in on a group hug. then as they dispand from the hug they all look at Sharktooth with evil grins and a twinkle in there eyes and they shouted "WARWOLF PILE!" as they all tackled Sharktooth they were all laughing as Sharktooth desperatly tried to get out then the Warwolf Turtle positioned his ass his face. He gave an evil grin sat sown and asked Sharktooth "Enjoying the view?"<br>The other warwolves laughed and went to sleep then it was soon Sharktooth's time to sleep. He looked up at Turtle still under his ass he thought "Lord I make a wish promise that my friends Raindrop, bloodlust, Cancer," he looked at tutle who was trying to stay awake longer than Sharktooth. "Includine the warwolf turtle who's ass I'm under, I wish that we never dispand thenhe falls asleep.

Aww that was sweet especailly the part about the pile and the christain bling and the Warwolves and turtle ontop of Sharktooth

PLEASE REVIEW

beam me up

ZOOM! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Aquatica's walk through the neighborhood

Aquatica was walking down a street thinking things out about where she could find Hades.  
>She kept Riptide her sword transforming pen in her pocket with one hand over it at all times in case of a warwolf attack. She thought that if they captured just one of those warwolves that they could end him. She thought about this for one second and then she looked in to a TV store display window and saw him their. He was holding a watch and he said "Your out of time! Your father had all the time in the world but unfortunatly his watch broke. You better watch your step before you know it you will be in my hands!" "Um excuse me miss," Aquatica turned around and there was a boy and he said "you see most of the time my parents are arguing and send me out of the house but a big game is on and your in the way." she turns around to see a football game in progress.<br>Aquatica said "Huh oh yes football just a bunch of men with bud lite getting drunk."  
>Aquatica moves out of the way then walks down the street to the destnation she wa heading "HELP SOMBODY HELP!" Aquatica turns to her right to see a man wearing blackcircle glasses and a scarf around his mouth and a train coming. Aquaica ran so fast than she ever could.<br>She than ran on the tracks and water from the sewers, drinks, water towers grabs the train and lifts it up off the track. She looks at the bystanders as sh sets the train down. Then the train touched an old lamp post and it feel and hit her head her blood ran onto the ground. She gentle touchs the water and heals. Aquatica looks for the man she saved but he is not there.  
>But she looks at the people that sat there awestruck by what she did. She then created a round puddle on the ground and sank into it. She reappered then reappeared on a building. that was how she escaped the the other time. "UGGG what the Hell I didn't need to contrate to lift that train and this headace! It's making my vision sssooo blurry!" she then walks back to the mines thinking "I hope the others had a good time today."<p>

So that was intresting she saved houdini and he dissapperaed he booked it... no he literally booked he had an overdue book he rented that he had to return to the libary

PLEASE REVIEW despite my stupid pointless pun

beam me up

ZOOM! 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Lighting Strike's Concrete Jungle

Lightning strike jumped from one building to another as he looked down at the filithy city that was drowning with crime. Here Lightning strike visits an old part of the city that Lightning was fimilar with and the part of this city was fimilar to him as well. As he arrived he entered a building and saw a staircase and climbed it and saw the cracked window from when he first visited. When he walked down the hall to the last door on the left, written on it said "We are waiting for salvation..." When he entered through the door he saw families lying on the floor others sleepling on the bathtub, and some were wondering around but they all turned their attention to him. One said "Look the brother has returned!" they all cheered and yelled in their own verison of prayers.  
>Then one family that Lightning strike first met when he came to earth that excepted him in as one of the family. "Lightning strike we missed you!" said the mother as she took off his mask and kissed him on his lips, or jaws. Then a little boy walked up and said "Hi daddy!" Lightning strike did feel sad for the child but he always called him daddy. "We saw you on the news man you were invisible!" Lightning Strike said "Calm down! I have something for you all." Lightning strike opened his bag to reval friuts, candy, and some vegtables."Dig in!" Lightning strike yelled as they began to tear in to the food that was carried to them from Lightning strike. He watched as he defeated the hunger of the homeless people. Lightning strike looked around to see a man standing there and he asked "Can we talk in the hall?" Lightning strike nodded as he went out into the hall to talk with the man. He says with great ergency and said "It's the Fire starters they have kidnapped my daughter I need her back please!"<br>Lightning strike put his mask back on and said "You don't need to say please, i'll do it!"  
>Lightning strike went out of the building to find the man's daughter. Then he saw the building he was looking for and cloaked as he was studing it's features and noticed the painted cigeratte lighter on the front. As he went around the side of the building he grabed some one and slit his throat. He hung the guard upside down and used his mask to mimick one of his prey's cries. When two guards came Lightning strike threw the smart discs at them an cut off their heads. Once the dics returned he went out side to see a sniper on the roof, he immedatily threw his combi stick up to it and impailed him. When he went inside the building he saw the little girl tide to a pole only she was gagged and dead. Once Lightning strike returned he went to look for the man that asked for his assitance but strangly couldn't find him. Once he went into one of the bedrooms he saw his "son" laying in bed. He asked "Daddy can you read me a story?" Lightning strike smiled and said "Of course!" just before he began reading he grabbed one of the pages and cut his finger.<br>He just flicked the blood off then read the child to sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW This chapter was touching he has an orphan son.

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Komodo's background

Komodo brought 6 to her gun store and right now 6 was marveling at her collection of old and new guns.  
>"Hhhhhmmmm." 6 said as he was examing her guns.<p>

"Hhhmmm, do you have an M14?"

"37 of them."

"M16s?"

"54 of them."

"What about a Famas?"

"Can we stop I've got all the guns in the back room."

6 followed Komodo into the storage area and saw every gun he had seen including Pluse rifle's,  
>colonial double barrel shot guns, and a taticle beam smart guns. "Wow!" 6 exclaimed "If I taught the warrior aliens how to shoot these, I would have an army!" He turned his head to Komodo and asked "How did you get this?" Komodo closed her eyes and asked "You really want to know?" 6 nodded and she began "Well I was drafted into a super solider program that focused on all traits, one strength, another speed, third one intelengce, and the one I was in regeneration. I didn't have much of a choice at the time. You see I was pregnant with an abusive boyfriend. But a half month early before it's first moments he came home angry and had a knife and a sledge hammer. He cornered me in my room and raped me. He banged my leg bones and cut off my hand so I couldn't resist. T eventually crawled my way to the telephone and called for help. The next day they took a scan and x-ray of my womb to find out it was infected and badly damaged. The baby was already dead and I was going to die next month. But then a man in a a black suit with brown hair gave me hope, he asked me to join him in his regeneraion expermients and like I said "I had no choice." when I woke up I saw my right hand scaly but present. I got up to see that my shape had thinned out to a seductive woman. Then my trainning began with my other cannidates who are still alive. Then once I mastered my trainning I began my missions from command. On one mission I had to befriend a boy who was gentle. Since my whole incident I thought of boys to be scum low lifes that only believe to satisfy their desire, but he changed my opinion. I was taking a shower in my reptilain form in the bathroom. Once I stepped out he walked in. most girls would be afraid that they were wearing nothing. The only thing I cared about was that I was an anthro lizard girl infront of him. He did not care however he did not judge me, he just loved me. Then my order came and I killed him.<br>I escaped after that, I mourned for him." she looked down at the floor and 6 came over and put hi arm over her shoulder and said "Don't be sad, I have lost someone close to me too but that didn't stop me." Komodo looked up at him and smiled. The store bell rung and Komodo muttered "Customer." Once she arrived at the front desk there was a man with brown hair and a camo jacket. "I need a hunting knife show me what you got." Komodo then brought out a suitcase and opened it to revel "The stainless steel hunting knife with, firm grip, lightweight handling, and is the rarest of it's class." The man stood back in wonderment and then asked "May I hold it." Komodo smiled and said "Feel free, this rare thing is at a crazy low prise." the man was swing and twriling it around. Then he cut through the air and accidentally cut Komodo's arm. "Oh man I am so sorry!" Komodo bandages it to keep her regenerating secret safe and said "It's alright, it's happened once before. Do you want me to clean the blade?"  
>The man shook his head and said "I can clean it how much?" "54$" The man handed her the money and left. 6 and komodo then made plans to go to starbucks.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW if you like this story check out my others and review them. Tell others

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Report and Order

Alpha went from the den in the subway tunnels to an abandoned warehouse with a single computer that Alpha had set up himself. When he turned it on a man with a raging fire red light behind him consealing him in shadow. "Lord Hades!"  
>He raised his hand and said "Alpha your not one of Sharktooth's men address me by Hades." Alpha looked back up at him and said "Sorry my lord...I mean Hades but my personal army of warwolves have been killed, all that is left is me and those outside warwolves." Hades scratched his chin and said "Well look out for Sharktooth and his friends their corrupt, defective. Here let me show you." A video tape rolled from when Sharktooth shot a warwolf to save Aquatica. Alpha growled from deep in his throat. "That is why I am ordering you to assinate sharktooth and his pack, then go and capture Aquatica." Alpha shook his head and asked "How she's too powerful." Hades pointed behind Alpha and said "Behind you is a box with a gun in it, it shoots out a collar that stops her blood flow and supresses her powers, it also has a tazer that can knock her unconious." Alpha smiled and said "Also sharktooth's pack?" Hades grined and his teeth were visible "Be creative." Alpha nodded, took the box and left.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW so Alpha is going to kill Sharktooth and his pack 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 New Arrival

It was late in the afternoon when the gang got home and they were all tired. A few hours later they had dinner and went to bed. Lightning strike was sleeping fast and Aqutica was in some kind of water heater, Komodo had one hand on her pillow and one hand on the gun underneath it. 6 however had gotten up because he was a very light sleeper, his species was more active at night than day, but the human side of him wanted to sleep so he never really did. He went into his cabnit that contained raw meat and he chowed down to some of it. But then he heard a noise. Sonding like a twig snapping. He looked around then advanced his vision to where he could see vibrations. He then advanced it where he could see scents. There! On the outside wall was a shape of some kind. "Warwolf."  
>6 thought. He then crept out of the doorway's view behind the door and there it was a shinning warwolf in it's pride with a necklace cross, backpack, camo jacket, and a handful of books. Once he entered 6 striked and knocked over a table which woke the others up. Komodo, Lightning strike aand Aquatica entered and saw what was happening.<br>Aqutica thought "That's strange one warwolf." Then the warwolf yelled "Get off me!" then 6 stoped but still was in an attaking position. "If you think you can give Aquatica down to Hades your wrong!" 6 said as he backed up into the others. "6 stop!" aqutica said 6 then fleed behind Aqutica and she spoke "There is a reason he's here and I don't think it's attaking me." Lightning strike asked "Why is that?" Aquatica took a step toward the warwolf and 6 put his arm infront of her chest but she moved it away "because warwolves act like wolves ergo the name, wolves hunt in packs never alone." She then walked right infront of his chest and said "Besides if he wants me..." she then put her hands on his hands "...I must be prety tempting to take right now."

Sharktooth looked down at the prise in his arms. If he was anything like his old self he would have snacthed her away in a heartbeat, but that was no longer his intention. "He pushed her away back into her friends and the alienboy put her behind him. Sharktooth told them "I mean no harm it's just that our boss had killed our frienda and one of them is a warwolf that is with him. So all alone I thought I could be of service to you." The cloaking creature shook his head and said "No this is a trap isn't it." Sharktooth said "No honest I come to offer my services." The lizard lady came up and asked "What?" Sharktooth then replied hating to admit it "I want to be her body guard." Aquatica brust out laughing and everyone was shocked to hear the warwolf say that. the prize walked up to him and said "So you want to be my protecter?" he nodded and she said "News flash, I don't one. Besides why did you have a change of heart against your master?" Sharktooth looked at his necklace and back to the prize. "He issued an order to our leader Alpha to kill us but only I survived. No all I want to do is keep my master from obtaning his prise." her eyebrow was raised and she smiled "Okay you can be my protecter or bodyguard as you call it." the serpent boy went up to the prize or the master now and said "What are you doing! He might be trying to trick us."

"No it's the serious look in his eyes that tells he's telling me the truth."

"Well what if he's trained not to let people tell if he's lying!"

"Well if he is trained to do that and he it tryong to trick us it will be my risk but I can still protect myself rember?"

Aquatica walked over to the warwolf and said "Well we talked and agreed you can by my protecter but espically against Hades."  
>"Who?" the warwolf asked. "Hades your master." The warwolf asked "Hades is supposed to be a greek legend if I'm not mistaken."<br>Aquatica later explains that she is the daughter of Posideon and how Hades sent the warwolves after her in an act to make the gods fall. Aquatica finished with "You probably don't believe what i'm saying do you?" The warwolf shook his head and said "No I blieve anything my master says." 6 said "Woah not only did you buy a wolf from pet smart that can talk but it's mega obedient.  
>Bravo." Komodo smacked 6 in the head and Aquatica said "What is your name?" The warwolf bowed and said "My name is Sharktooth." Aquatica smiled and said "Well these are my friends Lightning strike, Komodo, and 6." Sharktooth rasied his hand to the others for a handshake but did not connect. "So I guess you can sleep in my room." Aquatica said as the others went back to bed. Aquatica opened the door to her room in which there was one bed. "Aren't you going to go in?" Aquatic asked as Sharktooth stood there.<p>

"I've have been taught that the master goes first."

"Master? No those rules don't apply here just call me Aquatica."

"Aquatica."

"I hope you don't mind sleeping with me." Aquatica said as she got in bed. Sharktooth took off his camo jacket and got into bed with her. "If the master, I mean Aquatica requiers it then yes. After a while they fell into a deep sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW ALIENS COLONIAL MARINES coming out spring 2012.

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Captured

Sharktooth woke up in the middle of the night and looked over to see Aquatica over on her side of the bed.  
>Sharktooth reached out a hand but suddenly rembered his loyalties belonged to her not his old master Hades.<br>He then felt that if he ever wanted a master it would have been her because of the fact he was aloud to not only think of her but himself as well. She cared about his well being as well, she wasn't selfish ,and she trusted him completely. She had faith in him and he had faith in her as well. Sharktooth went back to sleep thinking about his new master. The next day Sharktooth woke up to find the bed empty and got up. "She even lets me sleep and wake up when I want to?" Sharktooth thought with a smile on his face. He then entered the eating area thought most of the rooms look like they have been colonized by aliens but the kitchen had dried bloodstains but that was better then a hived kitchen. Aquatica was preparing some kind of breakfast but Sharktooth couldn't see. He walked over to Aquatica and said "What are you making?" She turned to him and said "Scrambled eggs." Sharktooth licked his lips and said "My favorite! Only if it was for me." Aquatica started laughing loudly and Sharktooth asked "What's funny?" She looked at him with a smile on her face and said "I only drink water with a flavoring of my choice, this is for you." Sharktooth gasped wide eyed and said "Wait for Me! I've never had a master that made me anything." she stopped smiling and and asked "Really! What about your friends?"

"I am...I was the leader so I was the on that helped but we hated each other then because of our failure to capture the baby phenoix which was supposed to sentence us to death but we escaped, Then we saw him the man known to you as Hades. He wore a black cloak and offered us a new job then after we agreed to the job a month later he made Alpha, the leader I killed. He also had an army of small warwolf grunts only under Alpha's control. Hades made them because he was their original master, Hades thought since were made by our old master Mojo that we would turn on him. He wanted Alpha to kill us if that happened. Unfortunatly he failed."

"Well you never have to worry with us were your friends."

"I wouldn't say so soon."

Aquatica and Sharktooth turned to see 6, Lightning strike, and Komodo was standing in the doorway."Fine." Aquatica said "Let's just go get breakfast." After all the guests were suituated with their food they all sat down to eat. Komodo didn't mind sharktooth and so di Lightning strike, but 6 was eating without breaking his stare at Sharktooth. Sharktooth was terrified because he couldn't tell where 6 was looking because his head had no visible eyes. Then a loud explousion from above shook all of them. A piece of the wall seperated 6, Sharktooth, and Aquatica from the others. 6 couldn't see but he heard Sharktooth growling. Suddenlly 6 regained his vision but it was still blury and saw Sharktooth holding some kind of device that looked like a gun. Aquatica controled the water which went onto her spine then made a form of angle wings.  
>But Sharktooth shot out something from the device which wrapped around her neck and sent out a electrical shock which made her wings fall. Sharktooth smiled as he put Aquatica over his shoulder. 6 was so anrgy but that all went away when his vision returned and he heard Sharktooth say "Alpha. You survived you bastard!" 6 then saw the real Sharktooth right behind him.<br>This one must be Alpha, he had a sar that looked rusted around his eye, and the rest of his body was a gray color that didn't shine or reflect like the other warwolves, he also had some bandages covering his arm and chest. He smiled and said "In the flesh."  
>He threw down some kind of gernade that made smoke which covered Alpha's escape. Once the smoke cleared, Sharktooth took two steps foward and fell on his knees and said "I...I failed." He then yelled to the top of his lungs "AQUATICA HAS FALLEN INTO THE HANDS OF HADES!"<p>

PLEASE REVIEW SO Aquatica has been captured by Hades and soon will be used. Thre will be mini storys like series episodes that will follow up to The League of Amaing Gentlmen ADVANCED Second Strike If you like this fanfiction you will love my others so please read them.

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Face-to-Face with the Captor

Aquatica woke up in a bright room completely white with a super light above her face.  
>"Wakey Wakey. Master wants to see you." she looked over to her right to see Alpha smiling with his new victory. A door opened infront of Aquatica and a man with a black over coat with black glasses and blond hair. He walked infront of Aquatica. She tried to move but she was bonded to the chair. He then examined her closely and asked<p>

"Do you know who I am?"

"Your Hades right."

"Correct."

"So what's the matter, what happened to the firey overlord that controled Hell?"

"Don't mock the master that way little girl!"

"Slience Alpha, your job is done."

"But sir Sharktooth still lives."

"We will take care of that backstabber after we use the girl."

"Just curious what are you using me for again?"

"Oh I will tell you, it appears that you had once fell in love with Zeuses son correct?"

"I'm not telling."

"Well I know the answer anyway, you have an ability just like all the other Demigods to send out little distress signals to all the other Demigods, we are going to icolate that signal to Zuses son, knowing him he will come straight away to save you. Once captured I will create a signal to Zues that will allow me to comunicate with me the ability to regain my powers and then let the Titains escape which will allow me Zues throne by killing the gods one by one. Your father will be first marked down to have died."

Aquatica struggled in her chair when she heard that. "He won't come, my friends will beat him first." Hades shook his head and said "I don't think so." Hades smiled then Alpha said "Hades should we take that risk, after all the warwolves have acute tracking skills, they will find us."  
>Hades nodded "Your right we will arm ourselves with every weapon we have." Aquatica giggled and said "Hades needs a gun? What happened to you?" Hades looked back and said "True i need a gun now but soon that will all change." They then opened the doors Hades and Alpha walked through it but before the door closed Aquatica could have sworn she could have seen a yellow "W"<p>

PLEASE EASE THE PAIN BY REVIEWING We are near the end but it will not be a true end there will be sequels.

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25 Infiltation

Sharktooth managed to track down where Alpha took Aquatica. Sharktooth and Komodo were in the front because of their hunting skills, leaving 6 and Lightning strike to themselves. "You know I think Sharktooth really wasn't trying to betray us." 6 said. Lightning strike said "Why is that?" 6 replied "Well when I saw him on his knees in defeat and grief, I have experienced a moment like that. "When?" Lightning strike asked. "Oh it's too personal."  
>6 replied. "Guys be quiet, where here." 6 and Lightning strike walked behind Sharktooth and Komodo to see a large base with many combat anderoids walking around. "Alright heres the plan, we want to make a slient entry and retrieval,<br>so I'm going inside to run a computer hack to get the coordinates to where they're keeping Aquatica, Sharktooth I want you to watch my back with your sniper here take this." she handed Sharktooth a device and said "Attach it to your scope and it will pick up thermal entites and many other things." Sharktooth nodded and quickly started to attach it to his sniper. "Everybody wear these." Komodo then handed everyone some dics and said "Put it on the back of your neck it will help us communicate, all you have todo is think comunication on and you can talk to others, think communication off and you can no longer communicate, don't get me started on the mute section." Komodo explained as the others started to put it on. "Hey Komodo!" 6 called "Look at the base it has a yellow "W" you know what that means? Weyland Yutani. I can't wait to knock a few teeth out." 6 grinned as he took out his double barreled shotgun and cocked his pistole. Lightning strike didoed and and took out his Desert egales and reloaded them. "Sharktooth wait up on that hill and watch the thermal scanners." Sharktooth went up to the hill while Komodo turned invisible and went to the base. Before Sharktooth went to the hill he asked "Where does she get this stuff?" 6 and Lightning strike both said "Her job." Komodo managed to sneak past two gaurds and scale the wall into the the yard area. She backed up right next to a door, once two guards went outside she entered before the doors closed. She decloaked and went up to the terminal and put a hacking device on it's slot and it went to work. "Hey Komodo." Sharktooth said "I'm picking up 2 targets on thermal heading to your area get out now." "No it's almost done." she said as she cloaked herself grabbed onto the air vent and moved her legs onto the next vent and then cloaked. Two gaurds came in and looked at the terminal. One was abot to take the hacking device but Komodo came down unsheathed her sword and sliced the gaurd in half. The other went over to the alarm but Komodo impailed it with her sword and it poked right through him into the alarm button. "Oh shit!" Komodo said as she put her sword back into it's sheath and took out two Uzis. Once she ran out side the alarms blared and the red lights flashed. She then saw a crowd of combat androids and began shooting the first wave. She then shot the door button and the doors opened. Sharktooth ran towards the door and shot five combat androids in the head. 6 got out his shotgun, when a combat android aimed it's pulse rifle at 6 he whacked it with his shotgun and shot it. he picked up the pulse rifle and threw it to Lightning strike. He caught it and pumped the gernade launcher and shot the deepest part of the crowd and blew it up. Lightning strike aimed the pluse rifle's gernade launcher at the door. Komodo took out her swords and sliced up a dozen gaurds in the hallway and put her swords back in their sheath. She took out two desert eagles and shot the lights out. Then Sharktooth switched to nightvision mode on his scope, aimed and fired at the remaining guards in the hallway. Then they burst in a room with a human face combat android, Hades and Aquatica. she was on the wheezing.  
>"Oh hello." said Hades with a grin on his face. he took of his glasses and a red glow blared in his eyes and said "Come to rescue your friend?<br>Sorry to stop you but I'm on a busy schedual. Alpha take them out!" Alpha grinned and cracked his knuckles as he walked over to Komodo. then Sharktooth stepped infrontof him and said "No. It is strictlly between us." Alpha eyes widened "You haven't killed me yet Alpha so lets do it!"  
>Alpha smiled and gathered up his Desert Eagles and exited the room to the right with Sharktooth.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW TO ASK QUESTIONS OR RATE

Next chapter Alpha verus Sharktooth who will win?

Beam me up

ZOOM! 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Showdown

Alpha held on to his desert eagles while Sharktooth cocked his sniper.  
>"You think your better then me don't you?" Alpha asked with rage building up in his eyes. Sharktooth calmly said "I have no jelousy for you Alpha. Only pity." Alpha growled deep fron the throat as he reloaded his guns. "You are corrupt brother, please come back over." Sharktooth's eyes narrowed and said "You don't deserve to call me brother after you killed my one and only family." Alpha gasped then simed his desert eagles "Please reconsider. I care for you." Sharktooth aimed his sniper and said "You only care to please your master. You cared nothing about my team." Then Alpha rolled out of the way of the sniper shot, and Sharktooth hid behind a pillar to cock his gun. He looked around the edge and said "Stop this now. Our master is evil!" Alpha replied in far distance "You used to not care for your masters intention." Sharktooth crouched down low and moved from pilliar to pillar. "I was young then, and so are you. Listen to me!" "No. Listen to me!" the voice sounded so close now. Sharktooth looked up to see Alpha with the desert eagles. "You will listen to me!" Alpha jumped down and fired his desert eagles. Sharktooth's blood was flowing. "I have been shot!" Sharktooth thought as he over to a pillar to inspect the damage. His right thigh was penetrated with the bullet and was now soaked in sliver blood. "They'er is a better solution my brother." Alpha called out hidden again, Sharktooth checked the ceiling again just to be sure. "Yeah." sharktooth called out "It's called making the right choice, you should try it sometime." Sharktooth yelled as he looked over and saw Alpha coming and shot him in the leg.*WHFFT* a bullet came flying and hit Sharktooth in his arm. "Damn it! I use that arm to aim!" Sharktooth thought. "At least I hit his leg so he won't be moving fast anytime soon."<br>Sharktooth had a difficult time cocking the gun again and aiming it in his good hand. Luckily Alpha tried to stay hidden but had a poor time with his injured leg. "Damnit!" Alpha yelled. They were both exactly on the same page. Sharktooth ran groaning trying to hold the sniper in his shot arm, Alpha ran groaning while running on his shot leg. Exactly on the same page. Fourtantly Sharktooth had a better leg than Alpha and was able to hide. Sharktooth went into the next room which was full of storage like, steel metal boxes, and many parts to machines, also dangeling chains that had water dripping off of them. "Where are you!" Alpha yelled out into the air. Alpha could barely smell Sharktooth's blood and even smell his, the warm steam like smell. Sharktooth was hiding behind a wall of crates which were so tight it helped him aim better. Then he fired. The bullet flew and missed. Alpha surprised turned arounf and started shooting randomly. Then he reloaded as Sharktooth cocked his sniper. Alpha looked everywhere but couldn't find him. Then there he was! Sharktooth ran through the next door. Alpha followed trying to ignore his leg wound. He ran into a hallway with a marbel floor and a glass door at the end. "Come on out you coward!" Alpha yelled before a bright light entered his view. It was a bulldozer Power loader, and Sharktooth was in it's front seat.  
>He then gave it full speed as he hit Alpha and sent him flying through the glass door. Alpha lay on the ground with several broken bones and shards of glass cutting into his body leaking his slivery blood onto the floor. Sharktooth was fazed out of everything else around him but Alpha, even his arm wound didn't bother him as he carried his sniper. "Now." Sharktooth looked down to Alpha who now started spitting up blood.<br>"We finish this." He aimed the sniper at the heart of Alpha. But then something in the back of his mind told him to look up, when he did he saw a cross with Jesus staked down to it. Sharktooth looked arounf to see pews and conculded this was a Christian church. He looked down at Alpha and felt something. Not rage but pity, Sharktooth pitied the poor creature infront of him that now was about to be slaughtered lika an animal believeing like he really was a wild animal. A slave to someone, doing their bidding, running their errands, using him! Yet he still stood by Hades like a partner, like an equal when he never was. Now look where it got him, laying on the floor of a church at Sharktoth's mercy. "No." Sharktooth said as sliently as it seemed but louder than police sirens to Alpha.

"What?"

"No. I won't stoop down to your level of belief. I won't kill you."

"You are a coward, finish me!"

"No. If I kill you...you will never learn the easier path you could have taken instead of the one you chose to take."

"YOU SEE SHARKTOOTH? THIS IS THE REASON MOJO DIDN'T WANT YOU. YOUR TOO SOFT. TOO ...COWARDLY!"

Sharktooth still holding the sniper rifel at Alpha's heart turned around and walked away. Right after his back was turnes Alpha got his desert eagle and aimed but missed. sharktooth swiftly turned around and fired. The shot sounded like the crackle of lightning as it touches the ground on a stormy night. Everything seemed like time slowed down and the bullet slowly flew into Alpha's neck splattering blood on the cross behind him. Sharktooth fell to his knees and cried.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!  
> <p>


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Battle with Hades

The heroes on one side, and Hades on the other. Aquatica stared deeply into Hades dark glasses, he stood motionless with no fear. Then he raised a syringe. "This," he said ",is all your genetics. I collected blood samples from each of you. 6, we had your blood from the experimentation. Komodo, I was the customer in the store that purchased the knife. Lightning Strike, I collected the blood from the paper cut. Alpha sacrificed his blood to me. But Aquatica, I couldn't use your blood. As far as I see it, you are all going to die." He smiled and stabbed himself in the neck. 6 winced remembering all the needles they injected him with. As Hades pulled the syringe out, a small trickle of blood poured out and dripped out on to the floor. Then he lifted his head and made a smile that frightened 6. His smile had alien teeth in it. Then they all gasped as the blood from off the floor, flew back into his wound that completely healed back in seconds. He then took off his glasses and closed his eyes. He pivoted his head around his neck for good measure. When he opened his eyes, a deep red glow could be seen in the pupil. As he put on the glasses he asked "Who's first?" As Aquatica stepped up Lightning Strike stepped in the way and unsheathed his combi stick. As he gave it a hard javelin toss which stuck Hades in the heart. Hades grunted as he took it out in one pull. When he took it out he broke it in half. "Were you trying to roast marshmallows with this?" Lightning Strike growled and his writs blades shot out, Hades then brought out a magnum revolver. When Lightning Strike charged Hades shot 3 bullets into him. Lightning Strike yelled in pain as he was shot. Before Hades could finish Komodo took out two scorpions and started to fire at him. As he received fire, Lightning Strike crawled to Aquatica. "Heal me." he said but she shook her head "I can't, not enough water. He's made the walls so I can't detect any water outside this room." Then Komodo was flown into the wall, unconscious. Hades then moved to Aquatica, he kicked Lightning Strike away from her and smiled deeply. "No one to save you now." "Except me." 6 said. Hades looked around but 6 was no where in sight. As he moved around, Aquatica's arm in his grip, he cautiously edged to the door. When he opened it, 6 was standing there with a pulse rifle in his hand. "Say hello to my big friend." 6 said before shooting the pulse rifle. He accidentally hit Aquatica in the arm but all the others went into Hades. As he was pushed against the wall, 6 dropped his mag from the gun. Unfortunately, he had no other ammo. As he dropped the pulse rifle he went to Hades, claws and teeth. But Hades grabbed 6 by the neck and tail. As he opened his mouth, predator mandibles came out, with a second jaw. 6 jumped off Hades and saw the pulse rifle. He thought "The grenades! Stupid, I should have used it!" However Hades knew what 6 was thinking and darted for the pulse rifle, but 6 got there quicker and ran off. He inserted a few grenades in the grenade launcher. When Hades got up he pumped the launcher and fired. The explosion was so huge that the floor started to crack and the floor fell through. Beneath was another room completely concrete. Aquatica shrieked at the intense pain in her leg. Lightning strike and Komodo were still unconscious. Down below ,6 was scanning the room for Hades. Then there was movement. 6 thought "He couldn't have survived, he took the grenade directly on!" But as the pieces of floor fell of the figure, 6 gasped. T was mostly a skeleton! However as he walked he grew back organs, tissue, muscles, and finally flesh. He pivoted his head around his neck making a disturbing cracking sound. "Much better." He said in satisfaction. "6 how does it feel to be beaten?" he boasted. He took off his glasses and stretched his arms "How does it feel to be a cockroach amongst a king?" 6 growled as he swiped Hades face. 3 huge red streaks were cast on his face, then they disappeared. As 6 came in for another swipe Hades grabbed him by the throat. 6's second jaw came out and snapped at Hades, a few inches from his face. Hades grabbed the jaw and pulled it out. Red alien/human hybrid blood splurged from 6's mouth. As Hades looked at the jaw in his hand he smiled. But his hand began to sizzle, when ever it grew back it would just dissolve again. Hades wiped the acid off and it slowly began to regenerate. 6 found it quite useful.

When Hades went to 6, he was in his human form. As he asked "Any last words?" 6 smiled "Yeah, I got a few." He stood up and spit blood in Hades face. Hades shrieked in pain as it began to burn through his face. 6 knew Hades wouldn't die that way and thought out a plan. Finally 6 got a plan. He searched in the ruble till he found it, the pulse rifle. "YOU!" 6 turned to see Hades without face skin. He grunted as slowly it came back but he said "Miserable cockroach!" He then moved his hand so fast in went past 6's ribs. 6 cried out as Hades yanked a few blood vessels. As 6 fell to the ground. As Hades grinned, a half of his face was muscles, he said "Now, I'm going to end you!" Then quickly gathered up the strength to pump the grenade launcher and fire at the wall. As he fired a pipe in the wall broke and water flowed out. As it touched Hades's facial wound stopped healing. As Hades touched it, he noticed it as well. When the water hit Aquatica she got up and took out Riptide. As Hades faced her he shouted "No! It can't be what it seems! You can't beat me!" As Aquatica saw 6 barely clinging on to life she healed him. Water tentacles went to the level above and healed Komodo, and Lightning Strike. "NO! THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING! ALPHA!" "Alpha's dead asshole." Everyone looked up to see Sharktooth bloody and aiming his sniper. *BOOOOOMMM* Was the sound that was made when he fired which hit Hades in the shoulder. Komodo then jumped down and stuck a bowie knife in Hades arm. Hades quickly took it out and punched her. Lightning Strike Swiped it his waist with his wrist blades. Hades took out his magnum preparing to fire but a water tentacle slapped it away. Then 6 came and opened his mouth, giving Hades a good view of his second jaw. It went splat as it punched into Hades head. Hades's face now looked like Hell and he was starting to act like it. Then Aquatica threw Riptide into the water . As the water swirled around Hades A water fist came out and hit him in the stomach. Another managed to crack his glasses. Then one was Aquatica with a water boxing glove. She hit Hades in the face, the neck, and around in the stomach again. As he was about to hit her, she moved out of his view, just in time for Riptide, with the current of the water, to launch out and pierce Hades heart. Then the water fell and Aquatica walked up to him. "You lost Hades." "No.." Hades gagged "Not…not yet!" As he took out a detonator and pressed the button on it. The time said 3 minutes then Hades died. "Shit we gotta leave!" 6 said as he jumped through the door on the next level. As soon as the others got through, Aquatica held water down to Sharktooth's wounds. Strangely though nothing happened.

"You can't heal me."

"What?"

"When Mojo sent me out to hunt the Phoenix he made it so she couldn't read my mind or mentally hurt me. When Hades sent me after you he made it so your powers can't affect me."

"Damnit!"

"Look just leave me, Hades is dead. There is no need to sacrifice yourself over me." Aquatica shook her head "No, your one of us. We are not leaving you." As They walked, Aquatica supported Sharktooth under his arm. "YOU NOW HAVE 2 MINUTES AND 16 SECONDS TO REACH MINIMAL SAFE DISTANCE." A female robotic voice said over the intercom. As they made it to the gates Lightning Strike said "The gates are locked and the electrical fence is turned on. We're trapped!" Then 6 rose up "I have an idea! Follow me!" As they ran, Lightning Strike helped support Sharktooth. As 6 went back into the base, they saw a huge dropship. "Come on!" 6 yelled as they all scrambled for it. Once inside the female voice said "YOU NOW HAVE 26 SECONDS TO REACH MINIMAL SAFE DISTANCE. 23, 22, 21, 20, 19.." the countdown began. 6 jumped into the cotpit and started the dropship. As it started to float in midair. The female robotic voice said "15, 14, 13 12…" As the dropship flew off the voice said "3, 2, 1…" *BOOM!*

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Good-byes

6 flew the dropship back to the mines where the alien hive was and used Lightning Strike's technology to cloak it. 6 looked up in pride at the drops ship and said "I'll name her, Bullet." Aquatica pushed a stretcher that Sharktooth was on. He passed out from some blood loss but was going to make it. Aquatica pulled him into the mine's medical clinic. Once in the clinic Aquatica took out some jars and bandages. She was homeless before she discovered her true calling which gave her a sense of surviving without her powers. Sharktooth's eyes opened slowly "Aquatica?" he croaked as he sat up. "Don't, your not supposed to be moving around. Lie down." He obeyed and laid back on the pillow behind him. "So…we won?" Aquatica nodded. "Yeah, we won."

Komodo and 6 were sitting down in the mess hall together just talking. 6 began "So, you alright?" Komodo nodded "I can regenerate limbs, even organs, I don't even need Aquatica's powers. But I should be okay if that's the answer you want." "Just checking." 6 scooted over to her and said "So, Komodo what was your life like before this happened?" Komodo sighed and said "It was Hell, I was always abused and never got any freedom. I am actually happier now that they did this to me." Komodo looked at 6 curiously, her eyes sparkled with innocence "What was life like for you before this?" 6 shook his head "I didn't have one. They experimented with the Royal Jelly, it has the power to change any drone into a queen. They experimented with it and injected each facehugger used. It was a success. But the subjects remembered the old life they had. Me however, I never really cracked that open. I was only given a number, no name. I felt left out. I felt like one of them, the aliens. They are unclouded from moral consciousness, they think about the hive and the hive only. They had no names, no passion, but it is quite remarkable I admit. I heard it, the voice of the hive ringing in my brain, it is eons old leading to something bigger." Silence was present for a while, then Komodo kissed him.

3 weeks later

The sun is shinning, and Komodo, Sharktooth, Lightning Strike, and 6 were standing and a big field. "I guess this is good bye then." Aquatica said "Thank each and everyone of you." Sharktooth came to Aquatica and said "No, I'm staying." Aquatica aid "Hades is dead, your mission is complete. Face it, your free." Sharktooth said "Free." Aquatica nodded "Free." Sharktooth repeated again and turned his head to the sun. "Free, I am free. I just wish my team was here to be with me." Aquatica patted his back "They are probably in a better place." He shook his head "No, we committed murder, we skinned people and used them as disguises." He pointed to the his skin named Richard. "They are probably burning with Hades." Aquatica was about to speak but then decided not to. Soon only she was left. As the soon went down she stared at a puddle in the ground. When she thought hard it showed all of them together eating dinner. 6 was having coke, Komodo was showing off her bowie knife, Lightning Strike was arm wrestling with Sharktooth, and there was her having a glass of water, smiling and having fun. Aquatica smiled at the picture the puddle made and walked off.

She knew they were the closest things friends could get but the really friendship her mother told her was when you would have to say goodbye.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
